


[授权翻译]When I Touch You/当我碰触你的时候

by momomo



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momomo/pseuds/momomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve算不上是一个热衷身体接触的人，可是这件事可能有了些变化。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]When I Touch You/当我碰触你的时候

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silmanumenel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silmanumenel/gifts).



> 原文地址：http://silmanumenel.livejournal.com/5679.html
> 
> A translation of When I touch you  
> by silmanumenel  
> Many thanks to silmanumenel for sharing this sweet story with us, and allowing me to translate it into Chinese!
> 
> Also posted @ www.mtslash.com (registration-required), the link is http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=33057&extra=
> 
> 很荣幸能够得到作者允许翻译这篇文章，感谢作者分享这篇超级甜蜜的文章！
> 
> \-----------------------------  
> 翻译不到之处还请多包涵。

Steve从来都不是一个喜欢和别人有身体接触的人，他从没在一个球赛过后有想去拥抱队友的冲动;从没想过和他高中时代的女友-好吧，男友牵手，又或是在电影院的时候环住他的肩膀;他也一点都不怀念他在海军时唯一和队友的身体接触没准就是在他们打架比赛的时候。他当然更从没产生过要去拥抱什么人的欲望。

可是后来有一天，事情完全变样儿了，这都是因为Danny忽然闯入了他的世界并把他的生活搞得天翻地覆。现在他几乎每天都在被触碰着，因为很不凑巧的，Danny是那种不去碰别人就没法活的类型。从早上起，当Danny来接他的时候，他从来都是不敲门就进来，然后用从门口拿进来的报纸敲他的脑袋叫他起床，然后Steve新的一天就在Danny轻拍他肩膀递给他一杯咖啡的时候开始了。

在Danny想要得到他的注意力的时候他会碰他的手；在他抱怨的时候戳他的胸口；会在要和他解释什么事情的时候拽他的衣服；Danny还会在想要Steve跟着他走的时候拉他的胳膊，然后，新的事情是，当Steve在做文书工作的时候-无论Danny说什么他知道这些是他不得不自己做的-他遇到一些关于表格的问题需要帮忙，Danny走过来直接贴着他的后背弯下腰在他的电脑上指指点点。而Steve惊讶自己居然对此毫不介意。

但是让Steve更惊讶的是他居然也开始触碰回去了。事情简单的始于当他们不得不去和一个口风很严的目击者谈话的时候，Steve会把手放在Danny的背上，又或是在他们经历了一个漫长的案子后坐在沙发上，手里拿着啤酒看着电视的时候，Steve会把胳膊绕过Danny的肩膀，而一切从这里开始一步步的进展到Steve现在已经很难想起来不侵入Danny私人空间是个什么概念了。

 

Steve花了很长一段时间想让自己去搞明白这种新的感觉是什么，在他们在一起三个月后他终于搞明白了。一天早晨他躺在床上，就只有这么一次他懒得去进行他的晨泳，他看着还在睡觉的Danny，手指轻轻触摸他搭档有点乱糟糟的头发，又去触摸他的脸颊，嘴唇，有下滑到他的胸前，然后他把他的头窝进他搭档的肩膀。Danny的心脏在他的手掌下有条不稳的跳动着，此刻他感觉内心有一股暖流在流动，好像谁为他盖了一条毯子似的，然后他忽然就明白了。他很快乐。自从他母亲过世后他从没感到像现在这样如此快乐过，而这一切都是因为有了Danny，因为Danny此刻在他身边触手可及，他替他拨开一切乌云并接受Steve就像Steve接受他一样。

一个笑容绽放在Steve的脸上，他更加用力的抱紧Danny，将他的脑袋埋进他搭档的脖子里，然后忽略Danny逐渐被吵醒的轻轻嘟囔声。他再也不想放开他的手。当Danny的手慢慢环绕上来拥住他的后背并轻轻拍打他时，Steve突然想起他母亲过去在他父亲做了什么浪漫的事情时常常哼唱的一首老歌。他其实并没能够想起整个曲子，但是他记起其中的一句歌词，过去的他一直没能理解它的含义，而当下一切都明了了，而Steve知道他绝不想失去他此刻的感觉。

 

那句歌词是这么唱的

 

And when I touch you I feel happy inside.

当我触碰你时，我感到由衷的快乐。

 

END


End file.
